epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Skin Taker vs Buffalo Bill - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
GO READ NAILS BLOG. now. DO IT. Done? Good. Anyways, welcome to another, actually-requested-by-more-then-one-person episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror. Anyways, this battle was suggested by GIR 5 Life and TKandMit as well as a couple others, but for the most part, it was suggested by the always lovely BackToTheFuturama back in early S1, back before Happy Appy vs The Skin Taker happened, but that's no longer an offical ERBoHorror, I've let MSV absorb it for his series, where it fits better anyways. That aside, this battle features the Skin-Taker, skin wearing freak of Candle Cove, getting under the skin of Buffalo Bill, the skin wearing freak of Silence of the Lambs, to see who's the better... well... skin wearing freak. Credit to the awesome J1coupe per the usual for his awesome title cards. In other news, the next battle is gonna be an off-season featuring the talented BreZ and it's going to be monstrous. I totally haven't already revealed what it's gonna be on chat. Anyways, one last thing, I'm finally bringing back hints, so the hint on this battle will be for the next OFFICIAL battle, not the off-season. Anyways, enjoy the battle, love you all. Cast Nice Peter as Buffalo Bill (video) Nice Peter as The Skin Taker (audio) Alex Farnham as Buffalo Bill (Audio) Some random guy doing puppetry for The Skin Taker (video) Instrumental - RAPCORE Cover - https://soundcloud.com/metalfire-2/buffalo-bill-vs-skin-taker-battle-cover Covered by the talented Metal :3 Introduction Announcer: (0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Buffalo Bill: (0:10) Gumb up against a demon would result in a beating, Believing that I’m scheming to'' Silence this Lambs'' screaming I’ll prepare for this meals strike, you won’t put up a REAL fight Take a Skeletons repealed life just to see what it FEELS like! An X marks the treasure to leave your arms dismembered, Severed beyond measure if you even try to test my temper, You’re Mr. Bones with a monocle, worst noodle since Slender, You’re not clever, just some kids show nobody remembers! I’d fuck me too, but please cease your disgusting cries, Wearing nothing but a cape telling me to GO INSIDE It rubs the lotion on the skin, or it gets the hose again, But step up to your creator, and it’s the end of the Skin Faker The Skin Taker: (0:38) Who’s the cross-dresser waste leatherface that everybody loathes? And who’s the best battling buccaneer to not be steppin’ from Pirates Cove? This defector should know I’m better, he got beat by an inspector! While the only reason people read yer story was for Hannibal Lecter! A crew behind me! You can’t find me! Ye should stare and shiver! Step again and I’ll swat you like the moths ye wish ye were! So this lappin’ has-been is searchin’ to be plunderin’ my win, Then with a big grin, I fully intend to GRIND YOUR SKIN! And when I’m through slamming guys, I’ll win an enchanted prize, I’m gonna stick your nipple piercings right through your slanted eyes! Trading blows after blow, when I out-flow the last Buffalo, Think you’re a formidable foe? You’re not even in the T.V. Show! Buffalo Bill: (1:07) Your whole crew betrays you! Just allow me to slay you! I’m the one who made you, now who are you gonna prey to? So take your pick! Slice off your bony dick and make it quick! Crush the flawful fossil prick who lost to an apple on a stick! You’re a Laughingstock to me, just like your old ferry, Leave a bitching babbling bag of bones broken and buried! I may have been caught by the detective but allow me to rock your world, Because you’re always scared by Pirate Percy and Janice the little girl The Skin Taker (1:27) Come, Come, Rip, am I Getting Under Your Skin? Maybe I’ll have to rip ye apart and stitch ye back together again, Perhaps impale ye apon my shank, for yer nowhere near me rank Yer rhymes stank, you old skank! Quit yer rappin’, walk the plank! So climb on back to reality before ye get served a fatality! Ye got a terrible mentality - You’re scared of yer own sexuality! I’m just doing ye a favor - And don’t be so jealous of Janice, But I put another bullet through you. SO ENDS THE BUFFALO BILL MENACE! (HA HA HA HA HA!) Announcer: (1:47) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF- '(''The Cackling Laugh is heard)...'''HORROR!!! Outro Who won? Buffalo Bill The Skin Taker HINT FOR NEXT BATTLE Category:Blog posts